Tied Together With A Smile
by Vasira Snow
Summary: The War is over, Harry has defeated Voldemort. The Trio has decided to head back to Hogwarts to do their final year. Now, Harry is getting mysterious letters. From who? And Why does he want to befriend Draco Malfoy so bad?
1. Chapter 1

Tied Together With A Smile

Author: VasiraSnow

Setting/Plot: The War is over, Harry has defeated Voldemort. The Trio has decided to head back to Hogwarts to do their final year. Now, Harry is getting mysterious letters. From who? And Why does he want to befriend Draco Malfoy so bad?

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco (eventually); Ron/Hermione. Possibly some other's will be thrown in, once I think of them.

Please Read and Review. Let me know your thoughts =).

**Chapter 1 - Tied Together With A Smile**

**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty**

**Is the face in the mirror looking back at you**

**You walk around here thinking you're not pretty**

**But that's not true, cause I know you...**

Harry blinked at the owl that was scratching at the window of the room he shared with Ron. Ron was currently in the library working on an assignment with Hermione. Harry had wanted to be alone, he still had nightmares from the war, of all the deaths that had been because of him. Hermione thought he was being stupid for letting the war and deaths get to him the way they were, she kept saying how none of it was his fault, it was Voldemort's. Harry raised an eyebrow and then went over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and landed on his shoulder, he was immediately reminded of Hedwig, and Harry closed his eyes in pain.

The owl gave a hoot, and Harry slowly went over to his desk, opening his eyes, and then wrote down his old owl's name into a muggle notebook he kept open at all times. He was writing down the names of everyone, human or not, that had died because of him. He never wanted to forget anyone, even the death eaters he hadn't liked.

After another moment or two, the owl dug it's claws into Harry's shoulder, reminding him that he was there. Harry cleared his throat, and then finally, he took the note that was tied to it's leg off. The owl flew off Harry's shoulder, and then perched itself on the window sill, as if waiting to see if Harry would write back to it's owner. Harry breathed out heavily as he unrolled the parchment and began to read what the note said.

**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**

**The water's high, you're jumping into it**

**And letting go... and no one knows**

**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**

**That you might not be the golden one**

**And you're tied together with a smile**

**But you're coming undone**

_Harry;_

_I see you sulking every day, I see how you ignore your friends... I've overheard Hermione Granger tell you that it wasn't your fault, the war and everyone who died fighting. I agree with her, it was the Dark Lord's fault. You have to believe that, I don't like seeing you so reclusive. _

_I've been wanting to talk to you, wanting to get to know you... but I fear you don't even seem to notice I exist. I wanted to write to you, whether you are even reading this right now or not, to tell you.. I know how you feel... I feel responsible for some deaths too... My mother keeps sending me letters reminding me that it's not my fault, it's his fault, but that you ended it, you are our saviour... ugh that sounded very muggle religious didn't it? I don't view you as our saviour... but you did save my life, you saved my family... you saved yourself._

_Harry, your friends don't hold you responsible for any lost ones, no one holds you responsible for any death but his. Please remember that..._

_I can see the pain in your eyes, I know you've been crying when you're alone.. I've heard you... I don't mean to sound creepy... you ARE the Hero we all see you as... you have always wanted to save everyone, even if you didn't like them... you may have killed Voldemort, but you are not a murderer, please stop beating yourself up over the war..._

_You need to stop hiding yourself, you keep dressing in baggy clothes as if you find yourself ugly. You are beautiful, especially when you smile.. a real smile, not the fake ones you've been giving everyone._

_Signed,_

_A secret admirer (god, I sound like a wanker, don't I?)_

Harry stared at the letter, and felt a small blush creep up on his face. He looked around and caught the owl's eye. The owl was staring at him, as if he knew what had been written, as if he was memorizing Harry's reaction to the letter to report it to his master. Harry let out a small sigh, and then moved to lay down on his bed. The owl gave another hoot, but remained where he was. Harry closed his eyes and tried to think about who could possibly have written to him and noticed his fake smile better than Hermione and Ron had.

Ginny? No, she would have said something in person, and Harry wasn't sure he wanted her to be writing to him like that anyway. Sure, he loved her, but in a brotherly way. He had figured it out over the summer, after Voldemort's death, Ginny and him had tried to pick up their relationship. He felt wrong about it the entire time, and eventually began to wonder if he even really liked girls that way.

He was flattered whenever anyone, woman or man, had shown him any interest in the past. But he really had only had two crushes in the past, Cho and Ginny. Chang was emotionally unready for a relationship with him, and Ginny.. well she was his best friends little sister... and Ginny, that's all he could think to describe her as.

During the war, while he was off with Ron and Hermione hunting horcruxes, he had begun to dream about someone, he never saw the face, but he was pretty sure the person was a man. Sometimes they were sexual dreams, sometimes they were simply just fluffy dreams, but he always woke up aroused. When he got himself off, he would find himself imagining this mystery person from his dreams, even without a face it always got him off. Harry sighed again, and gave a small smile as he realized that he had stopped guessing who this letter writer might be, but was hoping it was a man.

Harry had shared his suspicions that he thought he was gay with Ron and Hermione shortly after he and Ginny split up for good. Hermione was completely fine with it, Ron had felt weirded out about it at first, but once he realized Harry hadn't fancied him, he immediately felt better and was pointing out all the available good looking blokes wherever they went, wanting to set his friend up with someone. Harry chuckled to himself as he thought about it.

**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**

**Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change**

**Hoping it will end up in his pocket**

**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain**

**Oh, cause it's not his price to pay**

**Not his price to pay...**

Harry took a deep breath, and slowly sat himself back up. He needed to work on the homework that was due tomorrow, sure he had won the war, and technically everyone who would have finished year 7 last year didn't need to be back at Hogwarts doing their final year now, but it seemed anyone who hadn't finished, or even started in the trio's case, their final year at Hogwarts had asked to come, show their potential. Harry wasn't entirely sure where he wanted his life to go now, and Hermione was freaking out that she hadn't taken her N.E.W.T.s, so the three had decided to attend Hogwarts anyway. It wouldn't look good if he had decided to come back only to flunk himself out of every opportunity. He wanted to prove himself as educated, not coax by with his status in the wizarding world. He was far from the Hero everyone thought him to be.

They had been back in school for about a month now.

The owl gave another hoot, and Harry looked over at the window, as he ran fingers through his hair.

"You can go back now, I won't be responding to your owner now, I don't have the time... and I have no clue who your owner is." Harry said. The Owl stared at him, and Harry rolled his eyes, and then went back to his desk to work on his homework. After about half an hour, Harry realized he needed the help of Hermione and the library, and he stood up, ignoring the owl who was still there, and headed out of his dorm and down the staircase, and out of Gryffindor.

**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**

**The water's high, you're jumping into it**

**And letting go... and no one knows**

**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**

**That you might not be the golden one**

**And you're tied together with a smile**

**But you're coming undone**

Harry hurried into the library, the walk had been longer than he had anticipated.. but then when your mind wanders and you start imagining spells are going off in your direction and bouncing off walls, and then remembering the look on your friends faces as they die around you, or what they looked like after the war had ended and everyone was picking up the pieces and finding the missing bodies... well, it's no wonder Harry had taken some wrong turns and not noticing when the staircases moved.

"Harry? Are you alright?" came Hermione's voice. Harry's step paused, and he blinked and then he looked around, and gave his friends a small fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. just... the time alone didn't seem to help the thoughts.. don't worry though... I came here to do homework." he said, as he sat down beside Ron. Ron grinned at him and patted his back.

"Oy Mate, it's about time. You said you'd be here about an hour ago." he said. Harry shrugged.

"Sorry, I.. fell asleep, I guess I was more tired than I though." he said, giving them a fake sheepish smile. Ron smirked.

"In other words.. you were wanking off weren't you?" he asked.

"RON." Hermione hissed, Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's none of our business if that's what Harry wants to do in his spare time." Hermione whispered hastly. Ron shrugged, and Harry shook his head.

"Let's just work on our homework, shall we?" he suggested. Hermione grinned.

"So, where are you in the homework?" she asked. Harry pulled out his parchment, and unrolled it quickly, and showing Hermione exactly where he was stuck.

**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**

**The water's high, you're jumping into it**

**And letting go... and no one knows**

**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**

**That you might not be the golden one**

**And you're tied together with a smile**

**But you're coming undone**

It had gotten late, nearly midnight, and Harry, Hermione and Ron had class early the following morning, before the weekend started. The three packed up their belongings, and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry hoped the owl was gone when he and Ron arrived, he didn't want to show Ron the letter, he didn't want to explain the letter, especially since he didn't even know who had sent it.

"So.. did you really fall asleep?" Hermione whispered, once they were closer to Gryffindor tower, and were sure no one was listening in. Harry nodded.

"Yes, and if I hadn't and had done something else, it's not something I'd want to discuss." he said, frowning. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I was just wondering.. because... well I was wondering about the dream person you keep dreaming about.. and if you maybe were able to uncover what he looked like?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned a bit more, then sighed and shook his head.

"I wish.. then maybe I'd be closer to having what you two have." he said. Harry was envious of his friends relationship, they had realized their feelings for one another while they were hunting, and once the war was over the two became inseparable.

"Aww Harry, you'll find him. Even if he doesn't come to you in your dreams." Hermione said, smiling. Her and Ron shared a smiled, and Ron clapped his hand down hard on Harry's back.

"Don't worry Mate.. he's out there, and we'll help you find him." he said.

**You're tied together with a smile**

**But you're coming undone... oh**

**Goodbye, baby**

**With a smile, baby, bab**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold As You

Tied Together With A Smile

Author: Vasira Snow

Authors Note: I will be trying to upload a new chapter of this story (and my Hunger Games one) once a week. If I can, likely it will be posted either on Sunday or Tuesday. :)

Thank's for the Reviews =)

nina- what does UKE mean? To be honest, this story seems to be taking on a mind of it's own already, so we'll see what happens. I promise I won't be making Harry submissive/Draco dom on purpose if it happens that way. From the way the story is going, I see it being the other way around, to be completely honest. :) I hope you'll continue to enjoy my story =)

**Chapter 2 - Cold As You**

**You have a way of coming easily to me**

**And when you take, you take the very best of me**

**So I start a fight cause I need to feel something**

**And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted**

It had been a few days since Harry had received his first letter from his mystery person, and since that first letter, he had received at least one a day, on Sunday he had received two, one in the morning, the second after dinner, after everyone had gotten the chance to spend the day in Hogsmeade. His mystery person seemed to know when Ron wouldn't be in the room, as the owl always came when Harry was alone, mulling over the war and deaths and.. well.. his whole existence.

Harry awoke from a nightmare abruptly, and he looked towards the window as he pulled on his glasses and sat up. There was no sign of his mystery person's owl. Harry looked over at Ron's bed and saw that his best friend was still sleeping. Harry yawned and then stretched, as he saw his friend stirring in his bed. A moment later Ron groaned and then slowly woke up. Harry wanted his friend to hurry up, he wanted his letter. Harry found himself excited about his letters, though he had yet to respond to any of them, even though the Owl would stay behind for hours, as long as Ron was gone long enough, as if waiting for Harry's reply.

Harry had yet to tell Ron or Hermione about his letters, either. He knew Ron would immediately question who was sending them and then start naming off all the girls they knew who still looked at Harry as if he was some sort of Hero, and Hermione would warn him that it could be a death eater just wanting to trap him to finish Voldemort's wish, even though Voldemort was long gone... for good, this time. No, it was best he kept this to himself... at least for a little longer.

It was a tuesday morning, Harry and Ron didn't have to attend a class until after lunch on Tuesday's, so Harry just leaned back against his bed and closed his eyes. He found himself trying to figure out how was sending him the letters, with each letter he felt more sure that it wasn't some Harry Potter fangirl, no, these letters were far too deep for any of his 'adoring fans'. Harry felt like he knew who was sending him the letters, if only he could guess the right name. After a moment, Harry sighed and decided that today would be the day he would respond to his mystery writer.

How else was he to ever find out who this person was? His mystery writer had written that they would reveal themselves when they felt like Harry would trust them, when they felt like Harry wouldn't turn away in disgust or embarrassment. Harry couldn't imagine who would feel like Harry would act that way towards them, but he came to the conclusion that the best way to find out who was writing to him sooner was to start responding. Maybe ask the other person some questions, maybe he could guess who was writing him just by their responses... now what questions to ask? Harry doubted that he would be able to simply ask who it was and be told right away.

He heard Ron sigh and sit up in his bed. "Morning, mate." Ron said. Harry kept his eyes closed.

"Morning Ron." he replied.

"What do you want to do this morning?" Ron asked, as he yawned. Harry shrugged.

"We could go out to the Quidditch field and play a game..." Harry replied, though it was really the last thing on his mind. Ron grinned as Harry finally opened his eyes to look at his friend.

"I call the bathroom first." he said, and then jumped out of bed and hurried to the adjoining bathroom the two had. Harry rolled his eyes, but grinned as he heard a tap on the window as soon as the bathroom door was closed and locked.

Harry jumped out of his bed and hurried to the window. The owl flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry untied the letter, and began to unravel the parchment.

"Don't leave right away... I think I'm going to write back to your master today." he told the owl.

_Dear Harry;_

_I am a little upset that you haven't written back to me yet, to be honest... but I kind of understand why you haven't. I mean, I could be a Death Eater who wishes you harm.. to avenge the Dark Lord. I promise you, that is not the case! I hated what he did to my family, but I was not in a position to change what happened._

_I really wish you would write back, and I hope one day you do, but I will not pressure you. If you want me to stop writing to you, you only have to ask, just send the note asking me to stop with Regulus (my owl). If you don't ask me to stop, and do write back, I ask only that you don't ask me my name, or what house I am in... or what year I am in. I promise I will tell you all three in due time... when I feel like you won't stop talking to me just because you know who I now am. I will, however, promise to answer anything else you ask me honestly._

_All I wanted to say with this letter is this.. I like you. Not like I want to be friends (though I do want to be friends) like you... and not in the same way your bloody 'fangirls' like you.. Merlin, isn't that annoying? I couldn't even imagine having a following like that.. a fan club like that... ugh. Lucky it's you and not me, you know how to handle them, it seems._

_Anyway.. I'm getting off topic... I have a crush on you... hell, I think it's more than a crush, but since this is the only way we've been able to speak, it could just be a crush. Who really knows? Until we get to know each other better.._

Harry grinned, he was kind of glad that after that first letter, his mystery writer hadn't signed the letter at all, especially when the alternative was 'A secret admirer'. Harry took a deep breath, and then went to his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He was definitely going to write his mystery writer back this time, and not because they had been hoping for a response already.

**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**

**Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say**

**And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**

**I've never been anywhere cold as you**

_Dear Mystery Writer;_

_Please DON'T stop writing to me, I'm finding myself looking forward to your letters each morning. I would like to get to know you better, since you seem to know me so well anyway._

_Regulus? Huh, my late Godfather's brother's name was Regulus. Small world, eh? Your owl is beautiful, I find myself wanting to buy a new owl, especially after seeing Regulus.. but I am still mourning my Hedwig, I miss her so much. She was such a loyal owl... she died trying to save me from him... I just can't bring myself to go look for a new one quite yet._

_You say you don't want me to ask you your name, house or year? I'm fine with that.. for now, anyway. Can you tell me what your family is like? I never really had a family, I don't know what it's like... well, I've seen the Weasley family, and I guess they are as close to a family as I'll ever get, but I've often wondered about other people's families, what they are like. If they are all loving like Ron's family? Or if they are/can be as cold and unloving as my aunt and uncle and cousin._

_Why did you start writing to me? You say you have a crush, or maybe more than that, but why? Was that the sole reason for you to start writing to me? Or is it more?_

_I think since you are willing to answer me truthfully, I feel like I should return the gesture. You may ask me anything, and I'll tell you, since you say you want to get to know me better. It feels nice to have someone else to talk too.. someone less predictable than my best friends, Ron and Hermione. Not that I don't love them, I do, it's just.. I know how they will react to my thoughts, my situations, etc, before I even tell them, it'd be nice to have an outsider's opinion..._

_God, I hope that didn't offend you, I don't necessarily mean outsider.. just a different view on my thoughts, feelings and situations... By the way, how are you able to always send a letter to me when Ron isn't around?_

Harry couldn't figure out how to sign his letter, so he decided against signing his name, and instead, he rolled up the parchment, and tied it to Regulus' leg, then went to the window and watched as the Owl lept off his shoulder and soared into the air.

**You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray**

**And I stood there loving you and wished them all away**

**And you come away with a great little story**

**Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you**

"Looks beautiful outside, eh mate?" Ron asked, as he entered the bedroom and saw Harry beside the open window, staring out. Harry didn't respond right away, he had just watched the owl vanish from sight when he'd heard the door open.

"Looks like it." Harry replied after a moment, he smiled and turned around to face his best friend.

"Are you all done in there?" he asked, motioning to the bathroom. Harry was hoping to have a quick shower before he followed his friend outside and down to the Quidditch Pitch. Ron nodded.

"Yup, all yours." he replied. Harry smiled, and hurried into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He was feeling super excited, he couldn't wait to hear about his mystery writer's family. Harry found himself daydreaming about what his mystery person's family might be like, as he stood in the shower letting the warm water run over his body.

By the time Harry had finally finished his shower, Ron had laid out his Quidditch Robes and was waiting rather impatiently. He almost dressed Harry himself, so Harry hurried to get himself dressed and ready to go, before Ron realized his mind was far from Quidditch.

The moment Harry was ready, Ron grabbed his arm and was pulling him out of the room and down to the Quidditch Pitch, babbling a mile a minute about some new strategies he'd come up with that he thought they could teach the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron and Harry hadn't been aloud to join the team this year, as technically school was supposed to have ended for them the year before, Headmistress McGonagall hadn't wanted to take the Quidditch playing away from the other students, but had aloud Harry and Ron to be Gryffindor's coaches/captains.

"Oy! HARRY!" Ron exclaimed, exasperated. Harry blinked, and then looked over at his friend, who looked angry as he realized his co-coach and best friend hadn't heard a word he'd just said about his new brilliant plays.

"What?" Harry asked, looking from side to side, expecting to be attacked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you lately, Harry? You've been so distant and distracted these last few days." Ron said. Harry shrugged, and tried to look nonchalant.

"Sorry Ron... just keep remembering things.. memories you know.. so many of them... missing so many different people... so many innocent people.." Harry trailed off as he realized they had reached the pitch and they were not alone, there was someone flying around up in the air.. someone with white blond hair. Ron followed his gaze, and groaned.

"Why did he have to be here?" he asked. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, and he shrugged.

"We could challenge him to a game..." he said. It took a moment before Ron grinned, and nodded. Harry shook his head, as Ron jumped onto his broom and headed into the air towards Draco Malfoy. Harry mounted his broom, and kicked off towards the two.

"Oy, Malfoy." Ron called out. Draco's head spun around quicker than his broom and body, and he stopped abruptly as his eyes met Harry's. Harry gave him a small smile, and Draco licked his lips, before clearing his throat and tearing his eyes away from Harry and towards Ron.

"Weasel... Potter." he greeted them each, with a small nod, trying not to focus his eyes back onto Harry, and hoping Harry wouldn't notice.

"We were just about to play a game against one another.. but since you're here.. we thought we'd invite you to join us." Harry said, as he glanced at Ron and then frowned. Ron was staring at him like he'd grown another head.

"What? You were all for it a moment ago." he said, confused.

"You're talking to him like he's our FRIEND.. not our ENEMY." Ron hissed. Harry rolled his eyes, as he turned his head back to Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"Seems to me we'd be mismatched." Draco replied. Harry shrugged.

"We could play one on one on one.." he trailed off glancing between the two. "There's a muggle sport called Basketball, when there's not enough players for a decent game, people will play one on one, or one on one on one... until someone reaches 21 points, whoever reaches 21 points first, wins... we could play until we reached... 250 points." Harry suggested.

"I'm in." Draco said, almost instantly. They both turned to Ron, who had a frown and looked upset. He was upset because he had been hoping he and Harry could play against Malfoy as a team and cream him. He sighed and then agreed.

"Alright.. so what does the winner get when he, or she, wins?" Draco asked, shooting a glance at Ron as he said the word 'she'. Ron clenched his jaw shut and narrowed his eyes at Malfoy.

"Bragging rights?" Harry said, shrugging.

"10 Sickles each." Ron said, after a moment. Draco smirked.

"Sure, 10 Sickles is next to nothing to me." he said, winking at Ron, and then turning to look at Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Alright, sure.. Ron? Are you sure about the amount?" Harry asked, hoping Ron wouldn't blow up at him for questioning his offer, but Harry knew Ron didn't have nearly as much money as he or Malfoy had. Ron forced back a scream, but let a small growl come out.

"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't have the money." Ron snapped. Harry gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Alright, so winner gets bragging rights and 20 Sickles from the other two players." Harry said.

"Deal." Ron said, as he offered his hand to Harry. The best friends shook on it, and then Harry offered his hand to Malfoy, who took it firmly.

"Deal." Draco said, as he stared straight into Harry's eyes. Harry stared back for a moment, and broke away as Ron cleared his throat. Harry then forced Ron to shake Malfoy's hand, as he pulled out his wand.

"Accio Quaffle." he stated firmly, and then pocketed his wand, and the three hung in the air, in an awkward silence, waiting for the Quaffle to reach them. It finally reached them, hanging in the middle of the three men as if taunting them to be the first to touch it. Harry and Draco's eyes locked again, and neither could move or look away until Ron flew in-between them and grabbed the Quaffle.

Ron grinned as he reached the Quaffle first, he sped towards the closest set of goals to them at full speed, and once he felt close enough he threw the Quaffle hard and fast towards the ring on the left, and whooped as it flew threw the hole and he scored the first point. Ron spun around on his broom just as Harry and Draco pulled to a stop near him. Draco pretended to see Hermione on the ground to distract the other two, and fly towards the Quaffle.

Harry picked up on the taunt quicker than Ron and was on Draco's tail by the time Draco's fingers clutched around the Quaffle. Less than a moment later, Draco had scored his first point, tieing with Ron.

**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**

**Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say**

**And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**

**I've never been anywhere cold as you**

About an hour later, the score was 230 for Ron, 210 for Draco, and 210 for Harry. Ron seemed to have the advantage of having been Keeper in his later years, though Harry and Draco had the speed from their Seeker years.

"Weasel is our king." Draco taunted, as the Quaffle flew past Ron into the middle ring, putting his score to 220. Ron clenched his fists. He then focused his attention on getting the Quaffle, two more goals and Ron would win, and he could get away from the Git.

"Don't you think it's time we all just got along?" Harry asked. Ron and Draco both stopped their flying, spinning around on their brooms to stare at Harry.

"I'd never get along with Malfoy... Harry, he's been nothing but an evil git towards all of us.. what is wrong with you? Honestly, you've been so strange these last few days." Ron exclaimed. Draco snorted, and Ron shot him a glare.

"Potter strange these last few days? Try his entire life." Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious.. the war is OVER. Voldemort is gone... why must this stupid rivalry still go on?" Harry asked.

"Potter, you are delusional. Just because the dark lord is gone doesn't mean anything... there's still death eaters, there's still people who want you killed, there's still the fact that I never got along with either one of you... nor do I want to. God, a friend with a Weasel? Ew." Draco said, though Harry was certain Draco's eyes showed something different.

"Malfoy's are bad blood Harry..." was all Ron said. Malfoy clenched his jaw and shot Ron a dirty look.

"Malfoy's are bad blood? Look at the Weasel's, bringing non pure bloods into the wizarding world." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Never mind... just forget I've said anything, let's just finish this game and we can go back our separate ways." Harry said, as he flew between his best friend and 'enemy' and grasped the Quaffle a second later. Draco was quick to turn his attention back to the game, and Ron flew after him an instant later.

Ten minutes went by, and Ron threw in his final shot, winning him the game.

"You'll get my sickles via owl." Draco said, as he flew away, looking pissed that he had lost. Ron and Harry flew to the ground.

"Harry? You couldn't have honestly been serious about being FRIENDS with Malfoy." Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Last year... remember when we got caught and Hermione put that spell on me and we were taken to Malfoy's? He pretended he wasn't sure it was me, even though just looking at who I was with he knew who I was. When I had died, and came back to life at the end there, Mrs. Malfoy told Voldemort I was dead even though I wasn't, she just wanted to make sure Draco was safe. Yes I was serious, in the end, that family helped save my life..." Harry said, finally. It was one of the thoughts and memories he hadn't told his friends yet. Ron gaped at him.

"Just because they changed their mind at the end of the war doesn't mean we should be FRIENDS with them." Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"Ron, just forget I said anything, please." Harry said, he decided he'd write his mystery writer about it instead, maybe his new friend would understand... or at least Harry hoped he was more open minded about the Malfoy family than his friends were.

"Fine.. just be glad Hermione wasn't around when you said that." Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes, and headed towards the main doors, he wanted to go have another shower after that game.

**You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you**

**And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you**

**(Died for you)**

By the time Ron and Harry had showers again and gotten dressed for the day, they had to rush to get to their first class of the day, Potions. As there wasn't many 'eighth' years in the school, the few classes they all took (or in Hermione's case, as many classes as Headmistress McGonagall would allow her to take) were with the seventh years, which in the end did make sense as they would have been learning the same things anyway. Gryffindor always had Potion's with the Slytherins.

Once they arrived there, Hermione was already sitting near the front, waiting for them. Draco was sitting by himself behind her, it seemed he was the only 'eighth' year Slytherin.

"Ugh! Why is Malfoy sitting so close to Hermione?" Ron groaned. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You can sit with Hermione, I'll sit with Malfoy." Harry said, forcing himself to say Draco's last name instead of his first. Ron made a face but Harry was grateful when he remained silent. Harry followed Ron to where Hermione sat, she shot them a look when she looked over and saw Ron sitting in beside her.

"You two are cutting it close, you should have listened to me when I told you to fill up all of your classes." she said. Harry just gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"Then we'd never get to fly or play any Quidditch." he said, as he slipped into the seat beside Draco. Draco shot him a quick glance, but otherwise seemed unaffected by the fact that a Gryffindor was sitting with him.

"Is that what you were doing?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, the three of us actually had a fairly friendly game of it.. and I won." Ron said, grinning.

"Three of you?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I was already flying around when they arrived on the pitch." Malfoy replied, as he began writing on a piece of parchment. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"The three of YOU?" she asked, as Professor Slughorn entered the room.

"Yes, the three of us.. and we didn't hex each other or anything." Harry told her, grinning. Hermione gave a small smile, but shook her head, shooting Malfoy a look. Harry rolled his eyes, and then frowned as he thought of Snape, as this used to be his class.

"Oh Harry, you must stop thinking about Snape when you come into this room." Hermione chastised him. Draco's head shot up.

"I know you don't believe what I saw in his memories after he died, but I believe everything I saw, I didn't make up anything I told you.." Harry said, as Professor Slughorn called for the class to be silent. Draco scribbled something furiously, and ripped off some parchment as the Professor started his lesson. He handed Harry his note.

_What's this about Severus?_

Harry couldn't help but smile as he read Draco's note, he picked up his quill and wrote back.

_As a child he was best friends with my mum, apparently he fell in love with her, he was heart broken when she married my dad.._ He handed the parchment back to Draco.

_And?_ was Draco's reply.

_Will you promise not to tell anyone else what I write here?_ Harry wrote.

_Promise!_ Draco wrote the moment Harry's quill had pulled away from the parchment. Harry blinked, and glanced sideways at Draco who was leaning over curiously. Draco fought the blush that threatened to show up on his cheeks, as he forced himself to pull away from Harry.

"Alright, now you're sitting beside your partner's for the day, now open your books to page 485, and give the potion a try." said Slughorn. Harry opened his book to see what potion they had been talking about, as he'd been preoccupied with Draco's notes. Draco poked him impatiently, and Harry ignored it as he stared at the page. Draco opened his own book with a small sigh, and then raised his eyebrow at the potion they were to brew.

"How about.. I go get our ingredients, and you write down what you were going to write?" Draco suggested after a moment. Harry smirked, and then nodded.

"Alright." he said, and then began writing down on the parchment why he always thought about Snape when he was in Potions, that because Snape had been in love with his mother, when he heard of Voldemort's plan to kill Harry and his parents, Snape had gone to Dumbledore for help, had wanted to keep them all safe, despite his long going feud with Harry's father. That after Harry's parents passed away, he agree'd to help keep Harry safe, that he helped Harry over the last seven years even if no one knew about it in the end. That deep down Severus Snape was a good man, a man who suffered more than any man should, as much as Harry had suffered, someone who in the end did the right thing. A man who taught Harry in the end that appearances weren't everything.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, Hermione had gone to get their ingredients for the potion. Harry looked up as he finished, to see Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you writing about Snape?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"I thought it might help me get my mind on the potion and class and get it off my chest what Snape did." Harry replied, as Draco arrived with the ingredients in his hands.

"I still don't understand why you trust everything you saw in Snape's memories." Ron said. Harry sighed.

"He was dying, why would he have altered his memories and then made sure I saw them? He knew we were going to be there when he was killed, he gave me the one thing I always wanted Ron, I don't know why I have to keep explaining this to you and 'Mione. He may have been mean, but he was acting as a spy, he couldn't have played it any other way." Harry exclaimed, as Hermione arrived with her arms full of ingredients as well.

"Harry, he was a spy for Voldemort." Hermione said, as she placed ingredient's on the table. Harry laughed.

"He was a spy for both sides, and I honestly don't know how YOU can't open your eyes and believe that what I saw is the truth." Harry said.

"This is not the time.. or place.. for this discussion." Hermione said, looking around the room, her eyes lingering longer on Malfoy, before looking back at Harry. Harry shook his head.

"Right... not the time or place.. it never is with you two." he murmured, as he turned towards Draco.

"Let's start." Harry said, trying to fight off the anger he was feeling towards his best friends. Sure, they were always there for him when he need them, and he had always been there for them, but ever since the war ended he felt like he was the only one growing up, the only one who was able to see things clearly as they should be seen, rather then behind clouded and closed eyes.

"How come you didn't sit with Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry after a couple minutes, she seemed genuinely curious. Harry fought back the sigh.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd sit near my friends, I can see how that was a big mistake." Harry replied, somewhat sarcastically. Draco had to fight back a smirk, as he reached for the first ingredient. Hermione made a noise, and then turned around, while Ron eyed his best friend a moment before he was forced around to focus on the potion.

Harry stole a quick glance around the room, before handing the parchment over to Draco and silently took over the potion making as Draco read about who Snape really was.

"Harry, you haven't been the same since the war ended." Hermione said quietly, hoping Draco wouldn't hear anything, as class ended and everyone was packing their things up. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm going to change, I'm growing up Hermione, I'm seeing things clearly, I'm being open minded about everything... having a crazed man kill your family, kill some of the closest people to you, order your death and realizing your gay can change a man. Not to mention, I'm stuck at Hogwarts for another year, when I have no clue what I want to do when I leave here, my two best friends acting like I'm crazy when I say I want to be friends with other people, or when I look up to a now dead man who I once thought was evil and against me who was actually risking his entire life to save mine.. sure, I'm a.. what have I been called? a saviour? to the fucking wizarding world? I may be that, but now that I am no longer on a quest to fight and defeat Voldemort, what do I have to live for? My best friends still think I'll change my mind and end up marrying Ginny, there's a reason the two relationships I've tried never worked... you two need to OPEN YOUR EYES... the war is over, nothing is the same anymore.." Harry said, his voice getting louder by the second, luckily since it was lunch time most of the student's had rushed out as soon as class was over. Draco had to fight to keep an uninterested look on his face, as he worked more slowly to put his things away so he didn't miss a single word.

Before Hermione or Ron could respond, Harry turned around and billowed out of the room. Draco gaped, it had almost seemed like he was walking like Snape would have if he was exciting a room after a dramatic moment.

"I blame you." Ron said after a moment, Draco turned around expecting to see Ron and Hermione now go at it, but they were both glaring at him.

"Me? How is this my fault? Last I checked I wasn't one of his best friends." Draco drawled. There was no way they could know. Harry didn't even seem to clue in.

"If you hadn't been on the Quidditch Pitch when we got there.. we wouldn't have played a game against you.." Ron said. Draco smirked.

"Really? You think I'm the one to blame for Potter's outburst? I'm not the one whose pressuring him into marrying his sister, or chastising him for his thoughts on Severus, I am just an innocent bystander, gladly watching the 'Golden Trio' have a dispute." Draco stated, as he gave a slight laugh, as if he had enjoyed every moment of their fight. Well, okay, maybe he had enjoyed watching it, but for a completely different reason than just enjoying the pain on Granger and the Weasel's faces as Harry called them out on everything.

"If you weren't sitting here, none of this would have happened." Hermione said. Draco scoffed.

"Right, I forgot, every spout between you two and Potter is always my fault? I haven't DONE anything, this is the last place I want to be, but as a Malfoy with a bad reputation, I have to finish Hogwarts just so I can do something with my life. You two and Potter are the last people on my mind, I can't help that GRANGER here sat in front of me AFTER I got to class." Draco said, as he quickly threw the last few items into his bag.

"See you later Weasel... miss know it all." Draco sneered at them, and then flung his bag over his shoulder and sauntered out of the room.

"I bloody hate that Git, so high and mighty." Ron hissed. Hermione rested her hand on his arm.

"Come on, let's go to lunch, maybe once Harry gets some food in him we can smooth things over." she said, Ron nodded as his stomach growled.

**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**

**Every smile you fake is so condescending**

**Counting all the scars you made**

**And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**

**I've never been anywhere cold as you**

After classes were done for the day, Harry had exited the school and sat down near the mermaids lake, and leaned against a tree. At lunch time he had hurried into the Great Hall, grabbed a few sandwiches and an apple, and then had gone up to his room to eat in silence. He didn't want to be around Ron or Hermione anymore today, all they were doing was pissing him off. They had tried to talk to him during Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, but he ignored them. He had even found himself wishing Draco was in those classes with him so he could talk to someone who wouldn't treat him like he was crazy. Hell, he'd even love to hear some of Malfoy's insults towards him.

Harry had brought his homework out with him, and planned to stay outside to do his work by himself until it was dinner time, and then he'd go in late, so he could find where Ron and Hermione were sitting and find a spot as far away from them as possible. He kind of hoped his mystery friend would write to him again too, he couldn't wait to respond and tell his new friend about the Malfoy family, ask his new friend what he thought about Harry wanted to befriend Draco.

The afternoon turned into evening, and his mystery friend hadn't written back to him still, it wasn't until Harry got up to head back inside for dinner that he realized, with a sigh, that he'd have to wait until morning to get his next letter from his new friend


	3. Chapter 3: Addicted

Tied Together With A Smile

Author: Vasira Snow

Authors Note: Glad you are all enjoying the story so far. =)

**Chapter 3 - Addicted **

**I heard you're doing okay**

**But I want you to know**

**I'm addic- I'm addicted to you**

**I can't pretend I don't care**

**When you don't think about me**

**Do you think I deserve this?**

**I tried to make you happy**

**But you left anyway**

Harry woke slowly and feeling depressed. He had had dreams about his mystery writer and the mystery guy he had been dreaming about for a couple months now. It took Harry only a moment before he realized why he was feeling depressed, he had hoped that there would be a letter waiting for him when he got back to his room the night before, but he had entered the room to a snoring Ron and disappointment. Harry closed his eyes as he heard Ron stirring in his bed.

Another moment later, there was a tap on the window, and Harry shot up in the bed, and he looked over and grinned when he saw the owl. Ron hadn't quite made it to the toilet when the tap happened, and he turned around, confused. Harry was on his feet before Ron could say anything, and he opened the window to let the owl in.

"Whose Owl is that?" Ron asked, Harry nearly jumped, as he was untying the letter from the owl's foot, and he swirled around.

"You're still here." Harry said, Ron just stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow. Harry cleared his throat.

"I don't know who the owl's owner is." he said, after a moment, sighing.

"And you're willing to take the letter without even running any detection charms?" Ron asked, suspiciously. _That's how I could find out whose writing to me_ Harry thought, and then he shook his head.

"I've been getting letter's for about a week now from this person." Harry said.

"How come you never told us?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged.

"Everyone in the world knows my business, I wanted a secret that I could keep to myself, at least until I knew more about this person, I only responded to him the other day." Harry said.

"Him?" Ron asked, a small smile forming. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure it's a him, but just the way my mystery writer writes, what is said, I'm fairly certain it's a guy." Harry said.

"Well, ask him who he is, maybe you could get yourself a boyfriend and stop being so mopey... get your mind off of everything's that happened." Ron said, excitedly. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Not quite that simple, he's agree'd to answer everything about himself but his name, house or year, at least for now." Harry said, wondering when Ron had become so observant, Hermione probably.

"What did he say this morning?" Ron asked. Harry frowned.

"I don't want to share my letters, at least not right now... let me keep this a secret for a few more days, please?" Harry begged. Ron stared at Harry for a moment, but then reluctantly agreed.

"Ron, I mean Hermione too, I don't want her to know yet, please promise you won't tell her? Let me tell her when I'm ready for her questions." Harry said. Ron looked pained.

"Alright, let's cast the unbreakable vow, you know it's the only way I'll be able to keep your secret." Ron said. Harry smiled, and the two stepped towards one another, the owl still sitting on Harry's shoulder. They reached out to take each other's hands, Harry pulled out his wand and cast the spell.

"Do you, Ron, promise, with the aid of the unbreakable vow, that you will not tell anyone, including Hermione, about the letters?" Harry asked, his wand still raised, the spell weaving around the two men's hands.

"Yes." Ron replied, "I promise not to tell anyone, including Hermione, about your letters." The spell wrapped around their hands and then soaked into the skin. Once the spell was over, Harry lowered his wand and pocketed it.

"Alright, I guess I should go shower before Hermione gets suspicious.. or scold's us for being late." Ron said. Harry nodded, grinning.

"Thanks." he said. Ron nodded, and the moment the bathroom door was shut and locked, Harry unraveled the parchment and began to read.

_Harry;_

_You can not believe how excited I was to see a letter attached to Regulus when he returned to me. Thank you for trusting me enough to write back. As for his name, it happen's to be one of my favourite names I've ever heard, I thought it would suit my owl quite fine. Your godfather was Sirius Black then? _

_You asked about my family, wow do I wish you had asked me something different right now.. but I suppose it won't hurt to tell you this soon about my family. Behind closed doors, my parents loved me very much, they still do. They have always supported me and want to know what's going on in my life. They are very loving parents, in the comfort of our own home, that is. In public, my parents are more reserved, my father the worst. He will sometimes act like I've disappointed him, or act like a.. well.. a bloody asshole if I'm being honest. My mother is a bit less reserved in public, unlike my father, she hasn't really needed to put on an act in public, when she goes out._

_I am an only child, to be honest, it did get a bit lonely at times. You have a cousin, don't you? I bet you were never really lonely with him around. You say your aunt and uncle were cold? How cold exactly? Most everyone in our world assume they kissed your ass because of who you are. I take it you aren't really close to your family then? That sadden's me to think about, honestly, but if you accept me in the end, and my family, I know mum and dad would love to have you as part of the family. They know I'm gay, they know I'm writing to you, they think it's a mistake that I'm not telling you who I am though. Anyway._

_My crush on you, or whatever the feelings are, are the main reason I started writing to you. I felt like I couldn't just admire you from afar anymore, I wrote to you all summer... well I wrote letters and kept scraping them and rewriting them.. then when it came time to come back to Hogwarts, I decided to learn Ron and Hermione's schedule so that when I finally got the courage to send the first letter to you, you'd be alone. I guess that answer's your other question about how I know Ron's never around when I send the letters._

_Do not be afraid of offending me with anything you say, I've learned over the years to not be so easily offended.. it excite's me that you call me your mystery writer, by the way. Now, I wanted to ask you.. other than obviously the war and deaths, is there anything you regret happening or doing over the years?_

_Yours,_

_Your Mystery Writer_

**I'm trying to forget that**

**I'm addicted to you**

**But I want it and I need it **

**I'm addicted to you**

**Now it's over, can't forget what you said**

**And I never, want to do this again**

**Heartbreaker! Heartbreaker! heartbreaker!**

Harry was grinning like a madman by the end of the letter, he plopped himself down in his chair, eager to write back to his new friend. He hoped Ron took long enough in the shower so he could share his thoughts and concerns about Malfoy with his writer, without Ron reading over his shoulder and getting angry at Harry's wanting to be friends with their old enemy.

_Mystery Writer;_

_I'm glad you enjoy the 'nickname' I've given you, hopefully as we get to know each other better I can come up with a better nickname. _

_Yes, Sirius Black was my father's best friend, he was my godfather. He was innocent of the crimes he was charged of, he was framed by another friend of theirs, unfortunately. To answer your last question early, I wish I could have gotten to know Sirius better, I wish I could have gotten to meet my parents. I try not to regret too many things from the past, as I can't change them now, not that it works too well, I tend to dwell on things, wish I could change things._

_Actually, speaking of changing things. Do you know Draco Malfoy? Well, I actually credit him and his parents in saving my life, they helped, in their own way, me in defeating him. Well, yesterday Draco was on the quidditch pitch flying by himself when Ron and I got out there planning on a friendly game. I suggested we invite him to play, and then even sat beside him in Potions. I want to try to be friends with him, but Ron and Hermione are both highly opposed to the idea, it caused a fight between us yesterday. I didn't speak to Ron again until this morning, well until your letter came, Ron was still in the room. _

_What do you personally think of Draco Malfoy? I mean.. even Severus Snape wasn't what he seemed to be, I actually wish now that I could have gotten to know him better too.. maybe Draco Malfoy isn't as bad as he seemed over the years? I just wish that my friends believed me about Severus, then maybe they'd be more open to befriending our own enemy.. I really hate sneaking around, I've done too much of it over the years, I'm sick of it._

_Actually, my cousin was just as mean as my aunt and uncle, so I was very lonely even when he was around. We are the same age, he used to beat me up daily. I was actually kept in a cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwart's Letter came, then my first summer back after Hogwarts, I got Dudley's second bedroom, my family were terrified Dumbledore or Hagrid would come after them if they found out I was still under the stairs. I also used to have to wear Dudley's hand me downs, nothing ever fit me right. _

_Thank you for telling me about your family, it's nice to know that even if it's just behind closed doors, there seem to be more families like the Weasley's, loving and willing to accept others into their family. It flatters me that you want this to go that far, that one day I could be a part of your family some how. Since you don't want me to know who you are yet..._

_Can you just tell me some basics about you? Favourite colour? Do you like to read? What do you like to do when your not in school or doing homework? Anything else you can think of?_

_Write soon,_

_Harry_

**Since the day I met you**

**And after all we've been through**

**I'm still a dick, I'm addicted to you**

**I think you know that it's true**

**I'd run a thousand miles to get you**

**Do you think I deserve this**

**I tried to make you happy**

**I did all that I could**

**Just to keep you**

**But you left anyway**

Harry was just tieing the letter onto Regulus' leg when Ron opened the door. Harry looked up, and smiled, as he went over to the window and Regulus immediately jumped off his shoulder and flew away.

"Any hints on who it is writing to you?" Ron asked, as Harry went to grab what he needed to get ready for the day.

"Well it's been confirmed that my writer is a guy... he's an only child, and he knew who Sirius was.." Harry said.

"Well, almost everyone knew who Sirius was, even if it was misguided." Ron said. Harry shrugged.

"No, I mean.. okay his owl is named Regulus, I mentioned that that was my godfathers brother's name, from that he knew who Sirius was." Harry said. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure this guy isn't someone who wants to hurt you?" he asked Harry. Harry nodded, then shrugged.

"He said he's not a death eater, or at least doesn't wish me harm. Right now all I can do is trust him." Harry said, as he finished gathering his clothes.

"I'm not sure I like this." Ron said. Harry sighed.

"Just please... don't think about it. If I grow worried, I'll tell you, but I believe this is a good thing, not something that's going to put me in harms way." he said. Ron frowned.

"I don't understand what's going on with you lately, Harry. First you're all mopey because of what happened during the war, it wasn't your fault Harry! Then you want to be friends with Malfoy.. and now you're writing some random guy, how do you know he's telling you the truth? How much are you telling him about you?" Ron asked. Harry took a deep breath.

"Ron, it's MY life! I can be friends with anyone I want to, I can tell my mystery writer anything I want, and I am trusting that yes he is telling me the truth. The fact that my being born is what started this stupid war means it is my fault, and if all you are going to do is criticize everything thought I have or thing I want to do, then fuck off and leave me alone." Harry snapped at his friend, before he turned around and slammed the door to the bathroom behind him. He locked the doors, and then stepped into the shower, turning on the taps and let the water run over him.

**I'm trying to forget that**

**I'm addicted to you**

**But I want it and I need it **

**I'm addicted to you**

**Now it's over, can't forget what you said**

**And I never, want to do this again**

**Heartbreaker! Heartbreaker! heartbreaker!**

The day went by slowly, Harry and Ron were refusing to speak to one another, Harry was even ignoring Hermione, and she was getting frustrated with her boyfriend, as Ron wasn't telling her anything.

"This isn't still about Malfoy, is it?" Hermione whispered to Ron during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron shook his head.

"Not entirely anyway." Ron whispered back.

"Then what?" Hermione hissed.

"I can't talk about it." Ron said back.

"Why not?"

"Because I promised Harry before we fought about it that I wouldn't even tell you, now stop asking." Ron whispered. Hermione frowned.

Hermione looked behind her to look at Harry, who seemed to have tried to find the furthest seat away from the both of them as he could. He was sitting with Ginny, who looked like she was trying to get information from him like Hermione was.

"Ginny, leave me alone right now, alright?" Harry spat out. Ginny bit her lower lip.

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything right? I can keep secrets." she said. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it, so just drop it." he said as the professor spoke. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor seemed oblivious to any whispering that went on behind his back.

**How long will I be waiting?**

**Until the end of time**

**I don't know why I'm still waiting**

**I can't make you mine**

**I'm trying to forget that**

**I'm addicted to you**

**But I want it and I need it**

**I'm addicted to you**

Draco grinned as Regulus landed on his shoulder, he had a free period and was just about to fly around the Pitch for awhile as he daydreamt about Harry. Draco dropped his broom to the ground, and untied Harry's letter from Regulus' leg. Draco felt his heart flutter when he read his name in the second paragraph. He had to read the paragraph nearly 5 times before he was able to calm himself down long enough to actually comprehend the words written there.

Draco smirked as he pocketed the letter, so Harry wanted to be his friend? Maybe he and Harry could get together sooner than he had hoped.. maybe he can stop the secret letters, or send less, he really didn't like writing letters, once Harry and him become friends. Regulus flew off his shoulder, realizing he didn't have another to send back, and Draco picked up his broom.

Mounting his broom, Draco's mind began to wander to the future, wondering how good friends he and Harry would become, how soon Harry would realize Draco's feelings... how soon before Harry realized and shared the feelings back... what their future together could be like.

**I'm trying to forget that**

**I'm addicted to you**

**But I want it and I need it **

**I'm addicted to you**

**Now it's over, can't forget what you said**

**And I never, want to do this again**

**Heartbreaker! Heartbreaker! heartbreaker!**

**I'm addicted to you, heartbreake**


End file.
